


Denouement

by Reiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Royalty Week 2018, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya
Summary: Prince Viktor Nikiforov only has one night left before his wedding, one more night of freedom before he's forced into a loveless marriage.He knows exactly who he wants to spend his last night with.For YOI Royalty Week 2018





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Royalty Week 2018 Day 2 - Star-Crossed

Viktor let out a sigh as the doors to his chambers finally swung closed, leaving him alone at last. The day had been a long and gruelling one and he could already feel weariness begin to set in as he made his way across the room, stripping off the outer layers of his robes as he did so. When he reached the bed he sat down heavily, casting the formal clothes aside.

Reaching up, his fingers found the heavy golden circlet resting on his brow and he tore it off too, tossing it to one side, uncaring of where it fell. There had once been a time when he had loved the crown. When he had been filled with pride as his father placed it on his head, proclaiming his status as heir to the throne for all to see.

Now, he hated it.

A soft knock on the door snapped Viktor out of his thoughts and he looked up quickly, heart leaping in his chest. There was only one person who would dare disturb the crown prince at such a late hour and it was the one person that Viktor wanted to see more than anything in the world.

The door creaked slightly as it swung open, golden candlelight from the hallway illuminating the figure standing in the doorway. He was beautiful, he always was, and that beauty seemed to grow with each passing day until it almost hurt Viktor’s eyes to look upon him.

 _“Yuuri,”_ Viktor breathed as Yuuri slipped inside his room, closing the door softly behind him.

Yuuri smiled as Viktor approached, reaching up to wind his arms around Viktor’s neck and pull him closer. His lips were darkened red, the way they always were when he performed, and he was still wearing the flowing silk robes he had been dressed in earlier that evening when he had danced for the court. Viktor tangled his fingers in the expensive fabric, remembering how he had gifted them to Yuuri, claiming to his father that the gift was merely one to honour the most talented dancer of the royal court.

If only the king knew the truth.

When Yuuri kissed him, his lips were soft and Viktor melted into the kiss, all the tension in his body finally draining away. He kissed back hungrily, savouring the taste of Yuuri’s mouth. After so long being denied, finally having Yuuri in his arms again felt like heaven.

“I love you,” he said reverently when they finally broke apart, reaching up to cup Yuuri’s face in his palms.

“Not so loud,” Yuuri murmured, placing a finger over Viktor’s lips to halt his next words. “You never know who might be listening.”

“You know that we can trust Chris and Georgi,” Viktor pointed out, eyes flickering over to the closed wooden door and the royal guards that he knew stood beyond it. He had known Chris and Georgi since they had all been children and he trusted them with his life. They knew his greatest secret, the way that few others in the palace did. They had facilitated many of his meetings with Yuuri, had covered for him when his father questioned his whereabouts and had turned a blind eye every time Yuuri came calling. They would never breathe a word of what they witnessed, of that he was sure.

“I know,” Yuuri agreed, his eyes darting to the door and then back to Viktor’s face again. “But they aren’t the only ones who might overhear us. You know that the halls are full tonight, what with the preparations for your wedding day.”

Viktor closed his eyes, feeling his heart drop like a leaden weight in his chest at the words.

“Can we please not talk about this tonight,” he begged but Yuuri just shook his head.

“If not tonight, then when Viktor?” he asked, and Viktor could see the sorrow in his eyes. Could see just how much it cost Yuuri to speak of the truth that neither of them wanted to acknowledge. “Tonight, I danced for your family’s celebration of your impending marriage. Tomorrow, I’ll have to dance at your wedding. And we both know it won’t be me waiting for you at the altar.” 

“I wish it was,” Viktor told him, feeling his fingers tighten their hold on Yuuri, as if holding him close now could somehow prevent what they both knew was to come. “I would give anything for it to be you Yuuri, you know that. My crown. My life. Anything.”

“But we both know that you can’t,” Yuuri sighed and the truth of his words tasted bitter in the air between them, like poison. “You need this alliance, for all our sakes. Your marriage will protect us all. How many thousands would die in war if you tossed it aside for a common palace dancer.”

“You are anything but common,” Viktor shot back, offended on Yuuri’s behalf at the thought that he was anything less than gold. Precious and perfect and far more valuable than Yuuri himself seemed to believe. “You’re everything to me.”

“And you to me,” Yuuri agreed, but his voice was still tinged with sadness.

He pulled Viktor closer, leaning up to press their lips together again and this time, Viktor could taste the desperation in his kiss. As if Yuuri was savouring the moment, knowing that it would be one of their last.

The world was cruel, that Viktor knew. Giving him Yuuri, Yuuri whom he loved more than life itself. Yuuri who was the other half of his soul. Bringing them together only to tear them apart again, with nothing either of them could do to stop it.

Yuuri continued to kiss him, teeth tugging lightly at Viktor’s lip and hands pressing hot against his skin. It stole Viktor’s breath away, leaving him dizzy with want and driving all thoughts that weren’t of Yuuri aside.

“Stay with me tonight,” Viktor breathed against Yuuri’s lips, the words out before he had even stopped to consider them. Yuuri jerked back, eyes widening in shock.

“Viktor, you’re soon to be married,” he stammered, but Viktor could see the way his pupils had blown wide at the suggestion, the desire clear in his eyes. The request might have been made on the spur of the moment, but Viktor knew that he had no desire to take his words back. The world had taken so much from them already, stripped them of the future they should have had. The least it could give them was tonight.

“To someone who loves me as little as I love them,” Viktor replied. “If it weren’t for our families forcing this on us both, they would stay far away from me I am sure.”

Yuuri still looked unconvinced and Viktor continued, his surety growing with every word. They had never lain together before, not in all the years they had known each other. Viktor had never lain with anyone, wanting only Yuuri. There had been a part of him, a secret part he would admit to no-one but himself, that had been hoping their first night together could be their wedding night, impossible as that desire had seemed. But life had torn that dream from him, as it had taken so many others.

“No-one will ever know,” Viktor pointed out, drawing Yuuri closer until they were chest to chest again and he could feel the beating of Yuuri’s heart against his own. “I don’t want a loveless marriage bed to be the first for me Yuuri. I want this to be yours, along with my heart.”

“And I want you,” Yuuri murmured, reaching up to skim his fingers across the bow of Viktor’s lips, almost reverently. “But are you sure Viktor? Are you sure you want to give this to me?”

“More sure than I have ever been.”

When Yuuri kissed him again, it was all consuming. The bittersweet desperation had been replaced by fire, burning hot between them as Yuuri wound his fingers in Viktor’s hair and dragged him closer. Yuuri’s body was pressed up against his, his lithe dancer’s figure swaying with their movements as he placed his claim on Viktor’s body and soul.

Yuuri’s fingers found the laces of his shirt and he pulled them apart with swift, frantic movements. Viktor reached up to help him, pulling the shirt off over his head and tossing it aside, desperate to feel Yuuri’s touch again. Yuuri was pressed back against him in an instant, fingers fumbling for the lacings of his trousers as they stumbled together towards the bed. As soon as they came loose, Viktor kicked them aside.

Yuuri pulled back from their kissing for a second, allowing his eyes to rake over Viktor’s bare form. Lightly, he ran his fingers down Viktor’s chest, leaving burning trails wherever he touched. Then he pushed, guiding Viktor down to sit on the bed as Yuuri continued to stand before him, gaze now fixed on Viktor’s face.

Viktor continued to stare up at Yuuri, transfixed. The candlelight cast his face into a soft glow and Viktor could see the love burning in Yuuri’s eyes, fierce and true. His lips were red and swollen from kissing and his hair mussed, a picture of temptation. Under Viktor’s gaze, Yuuri reached up, tugging at the fastenings of his own clothes and allowing them to fall free. The silks tumbled loose, pooling around his ankles and allowing Viktor’s hungry eyes to finally look upon Yuuri in his entirety.

Viktor allowed his eyes to roam across Yuuri’s form, drinking in the sight. He had fantasied about this for so many nights and now Yuuri was here and it was far more than he ever could have imagined.

Soft fingers cupped his chin, tilting his face up so that he was looking into Yuuri’s eyes again. Yuuri leant down, brushing his lips against Viktor’s once more, heartbreakingly gentle.

“It’s treason,” Yuuri murmured against Viktor’s lips. “For a commoner to kiss a prince.”

“But you kissed me anyway,” Viktor replied, still transfixed by the spell of Yuuri’s touch.

“I did,” Yuuri smiled, before pressing another soft kiss to his mouth. “And I’ll do it again. Over and over because no threat of punishment will ever be enough to keep me from your side.”

He tangled his fingers in Viktor’s hair again, deepening the kiss. Viktor slid backwards onto the bed, pulling Yuuri with him until they were both sitting on the silken sheets. As they kissed, Viktor allowed his hands to roam across Yuuri’s body, drawing out little noises of pleasure from the other man as he caressed his skin. In turn, Yuuri guided Viktor to lie back on the mattress, straddling his legs and moving his kisses from Viktor’s lips to his jaw, trailing them down his neck and chest until Viktor’s hands were fisted in the sheets beneath him and he was almost begging.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s kisses trailed lower, feeling heat begin to build in the pit of his stomach. “ _Please_. I need you.”

“You have me,” Yuuri murmured, his breath a warm caress over Viktor’s skin. “Always.”

Yuuri slid gracefully back up the bed until he was hovering over Viktor once more. Viktor reached up, trailing one of his fingers softly across Yuuri’s cheek, tracing the curves of his face and trying to memorise the way they felt beneath his touch.

Gradually, he sat up, hands still mapping out the lines of Yuuri’s face, committing them to memory. Yuuri’s eyes had fluttered closed but they opened again when Viktor finally pulled away, sliding off the bed to hurry quickly to the other side of the room. When he returned, there was a vial of oil clutched in his hand. A gift from Chris, given with a salacious wink. Viktor was sure his guardsman had known exactly what use he would find for it.

When Viktor returned to the bed, he pressed the vial into Yuuri’s hand. To his surprise, Yuuri let out a short huff of slightly strangled laughter when he did so, fingers closing over the vial as he looked up at Viktor again.

“Forgive me,” Yuuri hurried to explain at Viktor’s startled expression. “I was merely thinking of what your father would say, if he found out that his favourite dancer was stealing the virtue of his son on the night before your wedding.”

“You aren’t stealing anything,” Viktor insisted, reaching out to twine his fingers with Yuuri’s own. “I’m giving it to you freely, because there’s no-one I would rather share this with than you.”

Yuuri’s hands were warm and endlessly loving when he guided Viktor to lie back on the bed again. His fingers trailed across Viktor’s skin, lower and lower until the fire under Viktor’s skin was burning brightly and he bucked up against Yuuri, needing his touch. Yuuri complied, finally wrapping his fingers around Viktor’s cock. Viktor whined beneath him, even the simple touch feeling almost overwhelming.

Yuuri continued to tease him for a few more minutes, dragging more desperate, needy noises out of Viktor as they moved together. When he finally pulled away, Viktor almost cried out at the loss, but the sight of Yuuri uncorking the vial was enough to catch the sound in his throat.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked and Viktor could do nothing but nod, needing Yuuri’s hands back on him again. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, swallowing the choked off moan that escaped from Viktor’s lips when one of Yuuri’s fingers reached up to circle his hole, before gently pressing inside.

Yuuri continued to kiss him as he worked Viktor open, skilled fingers knowing exactly where to press to take Viktor apart. His other hand wrapped around Viktor’s cock again and the dual sensation sent Viktor soaring, fingers clasping at Yuuri’s skin to keep himself grounded as the feeling washed over him.

Yuuri added another finger and then another, each one sending Viktor higher. It was everything he had been craving. Yuuri above him, in him, surrounding him. The feeling of love so overwhelming that he felt almost as if he might shatter with the intensity.

When Yuuri finally pulled away, Viktor whined at the loss. Yuuri just smiled however, hooking one hand under Viktor’s leg and pulling him impossibly closer. Viktor’s hands scrabbled for purchase, locking around Yuuri’s shoulders and clinging on as if his life depended on it. He felt the head of Yuuri’s cock press against his hole and he threw his head back, arching off the bed as Yuuri finally pushed inside.

Viktor could feel his nails bite into Yuuri’s shoulders, digging his own marks into Yuuri’s skin as Yuuri rocked against him. The stretch of Yuuri’s cock was hot and perfect inside him, like they were made to fit together.

Yuuri continued to rock gently, allowing Viktor to adjust to the sensation but Viktor wanted more. He wanted to feel Yuuri, to have Yuuri brand himself inside Viktor’s body so that he would never forget what it felt like to be together.

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor choked out, hearing the desperation in his own voice. “ _Move._ ”

Yuuri smirked above him, the light of a challenge bright in his eyes and Viktor barely had time to think before Yuuri picked up the pace, sending waves of sensation rolling through them both. All hesitance was gone and all Viktor could do was cling to Yuuri and ride out the waves of pleasure. Yuuri fucked like he danced, a whirlwind of passion and determination, until Viktor could think of nothing but the feeling of Yuuri’s cock pressed inside him, driving out every other thought.

Yuuri’s fingers found his cock again, stroking Viktor to the rhythm of his thrusts. Viktor could feel his toes curling in pleasure, the need inside him building with every touch.

Their lips met again, bruising kisses stolen between panting breaths. Yuuri’s teeth tugged at his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Viktor had to fight back the urge to beg for more. He wanted Yuuri to mark him, to ruin him. To make it so that he could be mistaken as no-one other than Yuuri’s.

But he couldn’t. It would be the ruin of them both if either of them dared.

The thought was driven from his mind when Yuuri changed the angle of his thrusts, sending a shock of sensation through Viktor that lit up his whole body. Viktor could feel the pleasure within him building and it only made him cling to Yuuri tighter, never wanting the moment to end.

Yuuri pressed one last biting kiss to Viktor’s lips before pulling back, gazing down at Viktor with reverence written clearly across his face.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri murmured, his pace never slowing. He looked down at Viktor like he was something precious, something to be cherished, and it was that which was Viktor’s undoing.

The tension within his body finally reached it’s peak and he came undone in Yuuri’s hand, pleasure rushing through him and leaving him breathless in its wake. Yuuri fucked him through it, drawing out the sensations until Viktor could scarcely breathe. Yuuri’s eyes were dark and Viktor could see that he was close too. It didn’t take long until Yuuri was spilling hot inside him and the feeling sending another shudder of pleasure through Viktor.

When it was over, Yuuri collapsed by his side, wrung out and spent. Sweat was sticking the long strands of his dark hair to his face and Viktor brushed them aside absentmindedly. Trailing his fingers down Yuuri’s cheek, he watched as Yuuri smiled, tilting his head into the touch.

They lay there for several long minutes, tangled together. Limbs entwined, foreheads pressed against each other. Viktor basked in Yuuri’s presence, savouring the feeling and trying in vain to push aside the treacherous voice in his head that reminded him just how little time they had left.

“What do you think our lives would have been like, if I hadn’t been born a prince,” he asked quietly, feeling Yuuri stir beside him. It was a futile question. Their fates couldn’t be changed no matter how much he wanted it. But just for a little longer, Viktor wanted to allow himself to live in the fantasy.

“We never would have met if you were anything other than what you are,” Yuuri pointed out gently. His fingers were carding absentmindedly through Viktor’s hair as he spoke, but his gaze was far away.

“Just pretend,” Viktor begged and Yuuri looked at him, startled by the desperation in his voice. “If I had been born a farmer’s son, or an innkeeper, or anything other than royalty.”

Yuuri laughed, but his voice was full of affection.

“You would hate being a farmer,” Yuuri pointed out, sounding amused. “Or an innkeeper. You’d loathe struggling by day by day, always the same. You were born for greatness Viktor.”

“I would give it up for you,” Viktor whispered, hating how his voice cracked on the words. If it had been only his own life on the line, he would give it all up for Yuuri in a heartbeat. “I would run away with you. Far away, where no-one would ever find us.”

“And then there would be war,” Yuuri’s voice was resigned. As if it was something he had told himself many times, over and over again until he could deny it no longer. “Breaking this marriage contract would mean your country would suffer. Your people would die. This is the only way.”

“I wish it wasn’t,” Viktor sighed, pressing himself even closer to Yuuri’s side. They had always known that what they had could never last. It was the cruel truth of their existence, born too far apart in station for life to give them a chance. But they had chosen each other anyway and Viktor would never once regret it.

“I’m yours Yuuri,” he murmured into the darkness of the room, the flickering candles burning low as the dark of the night drew in. Soon, the morning light would come and with it, his wedding day. But even that would not change the truth of his words. “No matter what. No matter whose ring is on my finger. I’ll always be yours.”

“And I am yours,” Yuuri whispered back, breath ghosting over Viktor’s skin. “Heart, body and soul, until death do us part.”

Viktor held Yuuri tightly, buried his face into Yuuri’s dark hair, and prayed for the morning to never come.

**Author's Note:**

> For Adele <3
> 
> My [tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
